


I's Life is Sweetly

by kunehonim



Series: I's Life is Sweetly [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are finally mated. With the flower crown beautifully rooted on the smaller elf, they face the new chapter of their lives together~





	1. Flower!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble collection following the life of Chanyeol and Baekhyun after The Proposal

**Flower!!!**

* * *

 

Baekhyun sat under the dining table of their little home. He'd been feeling weak lately but he refused to tell Chanyeol the problem because he himself didn't know what started it.

As far as he remembered, it started a few days back when he suddenly disliked his favorite soup-- Which was weird because that was just impossible. He swore to forever love that soup because it was Chanyeol's original dish for him...

 

"Baekhyunnie?" A voice called to him, making the crooked sprout on the little elf's head straighten in attention. Baekhyun's eyes widened in panic because he wanted to figure out what was wrong with him first before he faced his other half again.

 

The brunet was sure that he made Chanyeol disappointed when he ran out to vomit that night. He tried to apologize but he just couldn't bring himself to do it... He was too weak to.

Though Chanyeol seemed to understand, it still made the male feel anxious because he knew that of all people, he should be the one to never reject the latter. It worried him a lot-- to the point that he stayed up a few nights, twisting and turning because he wanted to say his apologies. Courage never came to help him.

 

It took a few moments, Baekhyun's little hands covering his mouth when he saw the tablecloth being pulled and then Chanyeol was peeking in. The little elf felt a prick in his heart as he saw worry lines on the taller's forehead.

"There you are." Chanyeol sighed.

Baekhyun's heart ached more.

 

Guilt quickly filled him and before he knew it, the sprout atop his head has already dropped, hitting his forehead as he broke out into a sob. Heavy tears trickled down on his puffy cheeks, his clothes getting dirty as he sat on the floor staring back at the confused other Baekhyun's shoulders jerked as he let out a more audible sob, his mouth cutely opening as he _"hoo hoo"'_ ed shamelessly in front of the male.

And then Chanyeol was grabbing his hand, coaxing him out of his hiding place with worry. Baekhyun crawled out just as the taller wanted. Struggling, the little elf held onto the flower crown rooted on his head as he finally gave in.

He took cute little gulps, his face red as he sat there, chin held up high, still sobbing and when he finally came to, the brunet opened his mouth, voice a little shaky as he announced, "I is leaving Chanyeollie."

Baekhyun frowned, not liking the way the words came out, but still he said it.

Chanyeol frowned too because of what he said and then he was being ushered to hop onto the taller elf's lap, being rocked there until he was calm again. Chanyeol's lap to Baekhyun was the safest place in the whole wide world.

As he continued to sniff, he felt his face being cupped by the male, being ushered to turn the latter's way.

"Why would Baekhyunnie leave me?"

"Because!" he exclaimed, "Because Baekhyunnie will make you cry! I made Chanyeollie disappointed..." And quickly, the little elf got off the latter's hold and knelt before him.

Chanyeol just sat there staring at him, trying to understand.

Baekhyun tried to nudge off the flower crown on his head, and Chanyeol watched with wide eyes as he did so.

The little elf gasped in pain, his sprout twitching harder this time and then Chanyeol was crawling to him, getting his little arms off himself as he cried more.

"Baekhyunnie made you angry. And hurt. I is not deserving of you. Chanyeollie must get better lover!" he explained quickly, arms still held in the air by none other.

"No!" Chanyeol shouted making him jump in surprise. "No one else will wear this flower crown! I made it for you so why are you trying to take it off in front of me?" The elf angrily asked him, his frown even more prominent.

"Because I is sick _kkk_!" he explained again. "When Baekhyunnie ran and spit out I's favorite dish, I-"

 

As if he'd been splashed with cold water, the taller elf only realized that his little mate was referring to the night when he fainted... That night, when a blue flower bloomed on Baekhyun's flower crown as he slept with small tears at the ends of his eyes, symbolizing that they were going to have a son.

That he's pregnant.

 

He waited for Baekhyun to calm down before he pulled him close again. Once the sprout on the smaller's head raised back to its normal place. Chanyeol then decided to get up, tugging the brunet along with him.

"Come. I will show you something."

Baekhyun wordlessly followed.

 

**`~*~*~*~'**

 

Chanyeol led him out, their hands still connected. They'd moved closer to the meadow, by the lake where they used to always spend time together.

When they reached the streaming water, Chanyeol picked up the small jar that's hidden in between some rocks. Suddenly there was a faint light around them. Baekhyun waited until the taller signaled him over and when he did, Chanyeol stood beside him, his arm resting on his hip possessively.

"Has Baekhyunnie looked at himself lately?" Chanyeol quietly asked. Baekhyun just looked at him curiously because he didn't know what Chanyeol meant.

"No."

"Have you noticed anything different lately?" He asked again.

Baekhyun shook his head.

To this, Chanyeol laughed cutely making his eyes sparkle in interest. His sprout stood upright another time, his swollen eyes going crescents as he stared at his beloved, waiting for an explanation. Chanyeol crouched lower to kiss him, their lips making that cute noise.

Baekhyun _eep_ 'ed.

 

"Look now." Chanyeol said.

After willing the bad feelings away, the little elf did as he was told, only gasping as he noticed the littlest difference on his appearance save for the blue flower on his flower crown.

It made Baekhyun want to take it out again.

Little Baekhyun pointed at his reflection, eyes quickly shifting to the taller elf beside him, "Chanyeollie!" he exclaimed. "Flower!!!"

Chanyeol nodded happily at his reaction. "Do you get it now?"

"Get what?" Baekhyun asked, a finger going to his lower lip as tilted his head.

Chanyeol's face fell. How was he going to explain to his innocent mate that they were going to be parents...?

 

"There's a mini-you and me growing in you right now Baekhyunnie."

"Growing in I?" Baekhyun's eyes fluttered prettily as he said so. He didn't look like he was against the idea. Rather maybe he go it.

 

Chanyeol nodded fondly, hugging the smaller. "Yes, Baekhyunnie."

At his affirmation, Baekhyun pulled back.

"Are us going to make too flower crown then? Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol sighed, amused.

 

Maybe he'll need the elders to explain after all.


	2. Mooch Mooch!

**Mooch Mooch I!**

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun was humming happily when Chanyeol woke up. The little elf had stayed the night, insisting that he was practicing for their living together.

"I's preparation!" Baekhyun exclaimed every time he struggled to fold his blankets as Chanyeol watched him curl and fall a few times, only finishing his cleanup with sweat and heaving breaths out of difficulty.

Chanyeol insisted he slept with him on the same bed, but the brunet rejected the offer, saying how he was just on level 1.

Apparently level 1 was being around him 24/7.

Really, Baekhyun didn't need preparation because the little elf had been with him, been around him since they were young. He didn't understand why Baekhyun needed practice.

 

It's days later when Chanyeol noticed the piling little blankies under his bed.

After tripping on one whilst his little mate was out, only then did Chanyeol finally puzzle the pieces together-- That Baekhyun was slowly bringing his things in.

Chanyeol struggled to pull them out, really. Even efforted to collecting them because it turned out that the brunet had scattered his things wildly-- As if the little elf planned everything nicely. Most of them were in plain sight, like a few of his little beads-- but unlike the obvious (his piling collection of blankies), they were hidden quite well.

With a new thought in mind, the tall elf decided to gather round all of his mate's stuff, to keep them where they ought to be: in _their_  closet.

 

He just didn't expect Baekhyun to start rummaging around the hut looking.

 

**`~*~*~'**

 

"Chanye _eeoo_ l!" Baekhyun called.

The little elf was walking around the hut, eyes a wandering pair with his neck snapping from side to side.

"I's things are missi _on_!" Baekhyun blabbered.

"They're missing? What things?" He questioned, hiding the amusement.

He didn't miss how the sprout on Baekhyun's head twitch. Baekhyun wasn't a very good liar. He betrays himself, really.

"Just-- stuff!" Baekhyun pouted. "Help I!"

"With what?" Chanyeol mused, raising an eyebrow. He still didn't miss the way Baekhyun's sprout did that twitch which said he's hiding something.

"Help Baekhyunnie look for I's things!" He urged.

"What things?" Chanyeol asked again, still trying to get him to spill his secret.

 

It didn't take long before the little elf stood there before him with a pout. He looked so against the idea of telling him, but really, Chanyeol wondered why Baekhyun had to keep this a secret.

It was only a matter of time before they moved to a different area to live together in anyway.

 

The brunet unclasped a hand, his other pointy finger starting a count... "I's b-blankies... I's cloth." The elf continued, "I's... other stuff."

"Other stuff?"

"Lots of stuff!" The elf burst out "Baekhyunnie moved!"

 

Well. Chanyeol didn't expect that outburst.

"Baekhyunnie moved! Chanyeollie's not to know!" He whimpered, "Now you know! I's failed!"

And then a whimper followed, only for the taller to realize that his little mate had begun tearing up, "You's not to know! But now--

Chanyeollie made I failed! I is upset!" He grumpily spat, crossing his arms and then turning away from him.

By the way Baekhyun's sprout leaned to the backside of his head, Chanyeol knew that the other was really mad this time around.

"But Baekhyunnie..." He tried.

"No. Chanyeollie ruined I's plans. I's upset." He pouted again, this time marching away towards the door.

 

Chanyeol had half the heart to let him be. But more than half the heart to go after him.

So follow he did, getting out one of the brunet's little blankies from the closet.

 

Following the elf's footsteps, he takes note that if Baekhyun wanted to surprise him and he finds out in the midst of it, he shall play along because apparently the boy didn't like his plans getting interrupted.

Reaching the meadow, Chanyeol looked for the distinct bundle of flowers. That mix of white, green and yellow... His little Baekhyun.

Making it towards the lake, Chanyeol catches eye on the brunet, who was seated by the water, running a hand into the stream. Baekhyun's sprout swayed from side to side, as if he were trying to collect himself again.

The brunet obviously sensed him, by the way his sprout twitched. And when he finally made it, standing behind the elf, Chanyeol covered him with his blankie, hugging him along with it.

 

"I's blankie!" Baekhyun gasped.

"I put them away." He confessed simply. "They were getting dirty because you kept them under the bed."

Baekhyun stayed quiet.

"You should've just told me you were bringing your things--"

"But is surprise! I's want to surprise Chanyeollie-- When he looks, Baekhyunnie's things are not there, but after I's finish u will gasp! Because I's done!

But now I's not done! I's failed to surprise Chanyeollie!" He fumed.

True. He did make him fail. Chanyeol stayed there, hugging him, partly blaming himself but partly having that little happiness from the bottom of his heart for the knowledge that Baekhyun wanted to do something special for him.

But... Yeah, he did ruin it.

 

Being the cause of Baekhyun's failure, Chanyeol perks up with a question, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

And Baekhyun seemed to have sensed how apologetic he was, because pretty soon, the brunet turned around to face him, kneeling so that they were face-to-face. "You's wanna make it up to I? Really?"

Chanyeol nodded.

"Really really?" The brunet asked once again.

"Really." He confirmed.

And then arms were circling around his neck, Chanyeol having to scrunch his face because of the flower crown atop the smaller's head.

"Make up to I by..." Baekhyun hummed in thought. "Carry I back home!" He giggled.

_Home._

Chanyeol liked the way Baekhyun said it so easily. "Anything else?"

"Mooch mooch I! Lots of mooch!"

"Mooch?" Chanyeol asked, confused by the new term.

And then Baekhyun puckered his lips, that weird sound coming out to form the 'mooch'ing sound.

"Ah, kisses." Chanyeol chuckled.

"Yes, lots of mooch."

 

And then the little elf was squealing in his hold as he carried him, setting out to retrace the steps back to his hut-- to their home.

 

That afternoon, their humble hut was filled with lots of Baekhyun's giggles.

And lots of mooching sounds, of course.

 


	3. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

* * *

 

Baekhyun had started running, the flower crown still in his little hands. He was laughing, giggling and just everything sunny because Chanyeol had given him the flower crown. Just like the taller elf had promised him years ago.

Oh how happy it made him.

 

Upon leaving the meadow, Baekhyun had noticed that no one was following his tracks. He stopped immediately, eyes scanning the area because Chanyeol was supposed to follow him. The little elf had his mouth wide open with a smile, eyes wide and cheeks pink as he looked around.

“C-Chanyeollie?” He muttered under heaving breaths, his chest going in and out as he tried to run after himself.

Sadly though, there was nobody at sight.

The little elf held onto the crown, promptly putting it on his head, and then he started feeling its roots slowly crawling out to attach to him.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows met angrily as he waited a few minutes more, realizing that Chanyeol had failed to run after him.

 

Baekhyun went home with an ugly frown on his face.

 

Upon coming home, Baekhyun was welcomed by a loud wooping of his dad.

“You got a crown?!” The male said, and then he was hugging him tightly.

“Y-Yes, Baekhyunnie does.” He muttered shyly because hey, he’d been talking about this non-stop but then his supposed mate wasn’t even fulfilling the last part of the proposal. Baekhyun somewhat felt unfulfilled if he suddenly said that he’s finally Chanyeol’s official mate when really he was only like… 50% of it.

 

After being released by the other, Baekhyun fell flat on his face, because another elf had weighed himself in on him.

“Kyungie!” He groaned, frowning because he felt his flower crown tilt, making him feel uncomfortable. “Get off I!” He spat, and then he bit his tongue, not liking how he was speaking.

“Get off me _ee_!” He pressed on.

Kyungsoo did as he demanded.

“B-But Baekhyunnie gets crown!” Kyungsoo explained, as if justifying that his acts were just right. “Us has to celebrate!” Kyungsoo piped, getting off him and then quickly running behind the other elf.

“Us’ celebrates, okay?” Kyungsoo muttered, nodding behind the other elf. Jongin only shrugged, shielding his own mate from their boy.

 

He really didn’t like how his fathers made a deal out of everything.

 

In the evening after Kyungsoo cooked a feast and Jongin had set the tables well, Baekhyun was coaxed out of his hiding place with a whole egg pie.

He was still holding tightly onto his crown, still uncomfortable because it was tilted to the side—which was caused by his dad. He takes note to frown harder at Kyungsoo. Which he had to not do because the Egg pie were a distraction.

They sat on the floor, Kyungsoo’s cooking skills boasting themselves as the three of them started yipping and chorusing little compliments of how the food was so great, and so yummy and so fulfilling.

For a moment there, Baekhyun almost forgot that he has yet to become Chanyeol’s 100% mate.

His eyes popped open, reminding himself that Chanyeol was a giant oaf.

 

After their meal, Baekhyun had opened up to them regarding the last part of the proposal. Kyungsoo sat, munching on the crusts of the egg pies that he left on the plate, other hand lightly placed on Jongin’s thigh.

“What do Baekhyunnie mean?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I’s not full 100%!”

At what he said, the little elf saw how his dad’s eyes grew wider, to the point that it scared him because his eyes might pop. “Kyungie!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

Crawling over to cover the latter’s eyes, “Don’t open Kyungie’s eyes is boom!” He angrily nagged.

To this, Jongin laughed, pulling him away, “don’t worry, he always does that.”

 

“Why not Baekkie gives it time more?” Kyungsoo asked, after he’d told them that Chanyeol didn’t run after him.

And Jongin who just sat there watching them in amusement, piped up, “give it a few days. Maybe he’s looking for you now.”

 

Baekhyun being the obedient boy that he was did as he was told.

 

Like that, the days passed with Baekhyun sitting around their hut, trying to nudge his flower crown, because really, it’s getting in the way of his sprout.

He’d even gone back to the meadow just to check if Chanyeol was there but to no avail. Even the other villagers had told him that they’ve never seen Chanyeol since a few days ago and it reminded him of the times when Chanyeol would go missing.

As if a light bulb had been lit, the sprout on his head crookedly stands at attention because he realizes that maybe Chanyeol didn’t know about it.

Gulping slightly, the little brunet marches his way to Chanyeol’s door, forming his little hands into knuckles, he knocks and waits for his mate to finally fill the remaining 50%.

 

Baekhyun chants a hundreds of _Yeee_ s in his head in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You'll have to read The Proposal because this chapter runs in between a certain part there! :") If you've noticed, yes, Baekhyun can say the word 'me' and he can speak normally but yeah I'm building a background for it. Yes, KaiSoo is here (SeLu too) coughs and Baekhyun is not the only one! Kyungsoo speaks like him too ( ~ ' 3')~


	4. Goodly!

**Goodly!**

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun woke up, his sprout flat on his forehead. He didn't remember what happened last night-- or maybe that's what he told himself.

 

It was the first time he's heard of it. Of "making love" and he was so curious that he'd attacked Chanyeol with kisses because "The elders told I something nicely!" he blinked at the male when the taller pushed him off a little.

"Baekhyunnie..." Chanyeol muttered.

"Chanyeollie, what's 'making love'?" He asked, eyes wide with wonder. "I want to try."

"W-what?" The taller elf gulped.

"Make Love!"

And honestly Baekhyun didn't know whether or not Chanyeol got mad because he pinned him down on their bed and bit him a lot of times... The taller even made him cry, but because Chanyeol kissed him too and made him feel good, he lost thought as to whether or not he'd get mad.

 

Baekhyun sat in bed then, waiting for sleep to get washed out. The little sprout lying atop his head slowly rose to its normal place. Baekhyun pouted when he felt his bums aching, and he turned to look over the sleeping elf beside him.

"Meanie!" He hissed at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol got up a little later.

Right when Baekhyun had turned himself into a small ball of sulking elf, his little sprout twitching, "B-Baekhyunnie...?" The taller's voice rumbled like a thunder, waiting to hit the ground.

Baekhyun whimpered in response.

And then the bed dipped, and the brunet feeling his arms were being pried off himself.

"Baekhyunnie? What's wrong?"

"No _ooo_!" He whined. "Don't look I!" Baekhyun squirmed away.

 

Because earlier when he tried to take a bath at their small lake at the back, he saw little bug bites on himself. Everything was red and blue-- and it hurt. "Don't look I!" He grumpily roared at the taller.

Chanyeol blinked.

 

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol asked, still trying to pry his little arms off himself.

"Don't look I, don't look I!" He yelled again. "Bite!" He followed, "Chanyeollie bite I..." He whimpered, small tears making out of the corner of his eyes, "Chanyeollie mad at I for asking how to make love?" He sobbed cutely, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, still bundled up in bed.

Chanyeol pulled away from him, "But Baekhyunnie... We made love last night." Chanyeol slowly said, as if he were trying to be cautious. At this, the little elf halted on his tears, eyes going to him immediately.

"Chanyeollie and Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol nodded slowly, afraid of his next reaction.

 

Noticing the guilt in Chanyeol's eyes, Baekhyun hopped towards the taller's lap.

"C-Chanyeollie ouched goodly I!" he repeated.

 

"Goodly!"

 

Needless to say, Chanyeol pounced on him. Making sure that this time, the little elf knew what they were doing.

 


	5. The Boy in the Meadow

**The Boy in the Meadow**

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol stood in front of the lake, staring at what seemed to be years ago when he and Baekhyun promised to stay together forever.

Chanyeol had been crying that day, alone with no one to look after him, the tall elf—the deformed one as they said, had kept to himself. Baekhyun wasn’t anywhere to be found that time, and even if he were around, Chanyeol doubted that the little elf would accompany him again.

He knew Baekhyun had friends anyway, and he was just a rock in the mud that needed help from drowning.

His body jerked as he sniffed, his face probably swelling from all the crying because some of the younger elves in their town and some few visitors had pointed fingers at him and called him abnormal. Chanyeol didn’t know why they’d do such a thing. He wasn’t even doing anything! He was just passing by.

 

They also seemed to have noticed that the meadow is Chanyeol’s _territory_ that they choose to stay away from it. There was one time that they almost put up a sign that warned people because he _lived_ there when he didn’t—he had his own hut which his parents, a descendant of the pure blooded had owned from years ago.

His father died from drowning, but he’d already guessed that his father was injured then because their kind were known to be great swimmers; but as their bonds to their mate are a lifeline, young Chanyeol had witnessed how his mother’s flower crown slowly withered, flowers dying one by one until she herself gave into the grief, following his death not long after.

Chanyeol was an independent boy. He knew the ways around, and how their life worked. For someone so young at that time, nobody ever expected him to survive, but he did. And he’d grown just as dashing, just as brave and just as kind-hearted as his father was.

But nobody knew that because nobody chose to.

They shunned him away, called him names and berated him without knowing a single detail about him.

They reduced him to what he was then as a child; a sobbing mess, an easy target and a boy to push around and laugh at for having no parents.

 

“Boy?” A tiny voice had called to him as he dug his face onto his arms, cuddling himself. “You’s cry—I I means, why _are you crying?_ ” Chanyeol felt the cringe in the way the stranger spoke.

Maybe the person was scared of him too.

Chanyeol sniffed hard before he looked up. What he didn’t expect was for the same face that helped him before to be there, blinking curiously at him as if he were the most harmless thing in their village.

“C-Chanyeol _lie_!” The little elf gasped, his little sprout twitching in attention and then it was standing straight. It caught Chanyeol’s eyes that he didn’t notice the way the brunet addressed him.

The taller elf wiped his tears away, making sure that they were clear of the salty tracks, Chanyeol stayed on the grassy field.

“What’s you— _Whater you doing here?”_ Baekhyun mumbled, his small hands placed against his mouth as if he were hiding something. Chanyeol chose not to ask about it.

“I’m just…” He tried to explain, but he ended up with a pair of trembling lips, coughing out a sob and then he’s crying another time.

“Chanyeol _lie_!” Baekhyun called his name again, “Why’s you crying?! Who’s make Chanyeollie crying?!” The little elf slumped on the ground just in front of him, and at the back of Chanyeol’s mind was the question as to how Baekhyun even found him here in the first place.

Small hands found their way onto his shoulders, making him pull back. And then there was a pair of wide brown eyes staring at him, eyebrows creased in a worried form. Chanyeol felt his hair being pushed back with a small delicate hand.

Baekhyun pouted, “Don’t cry! Baekhyunnie is here, don’t cry?” The little elf said, and it only got him to sob een harder because it was the first time that someone else that wasn’t his parents who ever told him such words.

“Chanyeol _lieeee, don’t cry?_ Please? Don’t cry!” Baekhyun demanded with his sprout twitching in different ways.

“I’m beg, I’m beg—“ Baekhyun knelt in front of him, making his loud whining turn soft, and then he was sniffing as he looked at the way Baekhyun had his shins bumping onto one another, his clothes getting dirty and then there was his sprout that was getting on the way of his forehead.

Baekhyun raised his hands, palms slotted together right above his head, “I’m beg Chanyeollie. Pleases? Don’t cry. Baekhyunnie is here for Chanyeollie!”

 

“Really?” He asked, eyes still red from the sobs, but he didn’t care because Baekhyun just told him something that he’d wanted to hear from anyone.

Baekhyun nodded aggressively towards him, taking his hands in his and Chanyeol’s heart felt warm as he looked at how Baekhyun’s small hands almost fitted his own in a way that’s almost too endearing. He felt that he and Baekhyun would really have a wonderful friendship together.

Baekhyun nodded, his eyes becoming little crescents that it made Chanyeol smile back with a twitch.

“Really, really.”

 


	6. "Happily for I, no?"

**"Happily for I, no?"**

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol stirred from his sleep, a little worried as he tried to pull the supposed occupant towards him. Chanyeol’s eyelids flapped open, all the sleep escaping him as he realized that there was no one beside him at all.

It made him swallow a lump at his throat, awoken eyes searching around only to find a stash of his little mate’s blankies at the corner of their room. Chanyeol sat on their shared bed, staring at his hands. There was only one place that he’d find Baekhyun, he knew.

And he weighed on the thought of whether or not he should go there.

He did.

 

Trekking his way towards the meadow in the late of the night, the tall elf didn’t wonder why he was hearing someone laugh, along with the water of the lake being splashed about.

It wasn’t the first time that this happened, really. To Chanyeol, it’s just Baekhyun visiting his roots. It’s just his little mate, looking for who he was—visiting the last place where he knew he came from.

Baekhyun was just visiting his _home_.

 

It took them quite long in their friendship for Chanyeol to actually realize that the myths were not myths at all. The topic had been a hear-say in their town, though they used to live by every legend and follow it, after the fire took their city, a percentage of their race had turned away from these magical things.

It was quite sad to admit that their town had been one of those towns.

And for someone like Baekhyun, it was an unlucky drift into the lake.

Thank goodness for Kyungsoo’s existence.

 

Baekhyun would be described as an _imp_. Most elven called him that when they were younger—a duo fit for bullying and name-calling.

Whilst Chanyeol was the extraordinary giant that fell into the elven’s lair, Baekhyun had been the elf left to drift into the lake to play a prank on their legend. They met like that and their friendship became the most envied.

When Chanyeol had grown both in mind and soul, only then had he been able to distinguish his then-best friend of how he was different not only physically, but probably as a whole from all of the elven in their land. Baekhyun wasn’t like their fellow elven, wasn’t like how one would be in speech as well as behavior. The sole fact that he had a sprout rooted on his head told everyone how different he actually was.

And Chanyeol basked at the knowledge. Because Baekhyun wasn’t one of them. Baekhyun’s heart, his pureness… It was something that could not be found in that kind of elven.

 

The tall elf stood behind a few bushes and trees. Chanyeol had brought out one of the blankies that Baekhyun told him were for when he got wet—and keeping that in mind with the knowledge that Baekhyun would be playing in the lake, Chanyeol stood with a warm heart as he gazed at his beloved.

The little elf had laid his white clothes on the side, completely naked for nobody to see, he sat on the shallow part of the lake, at his back was the waterfall, freely showering him like a mother would to a child.

Baekhyun’s eyes were shut close, head swaying as the leaves stemmed onto the crown of his head twitch at every drop of water.

Chanyeol found himself smiling as he witnessed it all because unlike before, his little mate was happily enjoying himself. He wasn’t there to cry and shed his armor—nor was he there to ask if the waterfall had seen his mommy pass by or maybe anyone that was like his own kind had been there to ask about him.

Baekhyun wasn’t there to ask the waterfall to bring him back to his home.

 

Chanyeol found himself huffing in the attempt to erase the bad memories away.

Just because he and Baekhyun were different from everyone in their town didn’t mean they should be shunned or avoided. They were just like them actually. They just had something that didn’t put them in the same category.

And the tall elf loved to believe that that didn’t make them anything less than their neighbors. Rather, it made them better.

 

As the little elf began to drift sleepily under the falls, Chanyeol took the chance to reveal himself, slowly approaching his mate. Baekhyun had fallen asleep, it seemed. And though the many leaves of his flower crown had been soaked along with his sprout that’s now fallen towards his forehead, the elf still didn’t feel the little impact it made on him.

Chanyeol then walked towards the smaller with careful steps, and when he’d reached the latter, Chanyeol fell in surprise, causing him to get soaked as well as Baekhyun has leapt into his arms with a melodious giggle.

“Chanyeollie!” Baekhyun, in a very awake state squealed cutely. “Baekhyunnie catch Chanyeollie!” He giggled.

And Chanyeol’s eyes twinkled at the way his little mate happily wrapped himself against him. Like it’s second to nature—rather, like it’s the first thing he’d do rather than obey nature. Chanyeol basked at the way Baekhyun always prioritized him first before everything.

 

The taller held onto his naked mate, cradling him in his arms as the boy looked up to the waterfall. Baekhyun swayed his feet, smiling goofily. “Chanyeollie?”

Chanyeol hummed in response, just to let the little one know that all his attention is his to take.

“Do Chanyeollie think mama is happy?” He asked.

The taller’s heart ached at the question.

“Happy for I? Happy for Chanyeollie and Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun then briefly got out of his grasp, only to turn around so that he’s straddling him. Chanyeol could only smile a little at the way he could interpret his lover’s thoughts.

“Baekhyunnie’s… Family.” The brunet started, “Baekhyunnie’s family is happily for I, no?” He tilted his head cutely, “Baekhyunnie’s family is missi _on_ , but, Baekhyunnie’s family is happily for I, no? For Chanyeollie and Baekhyunnie?”

 

All Chanyeol could do at that moment was smile at his lifetime mate, for he knew that Baekhyun craved for a family. The little elf—that’d been strong for himself and him too…

Cradling the brunet’s face, Chanyeol kisses his beloved softly on the lips. “Yes. Your family’s happy, Baekhyunnie. They’re happy for us. And I’m happy too, because now, I’m your family and you’re mine.”

The glitters in Baekhyun’s eyes were evident then, and he knew that the water pooling there was not a drop of the waterfall but his tears.

“Un!” Baekhyun said, a hard nod following.

“I’s family is not missi _on_ anymore! Because I’s family is Chanyeollie.” The brunet said.

And Chanyeol only held his mate tightly, also because the little one had begun shivering from the cold. “Yeah.”

Baekhyun then snuggled up to him closely, kissing his clothed chest, right where his heart is located. “ _I love you, Chanyeollie._ ” He whispered.

Baekhyun probably felt his heart hammer into his chest, because the little one had dug his face against him. All Chanyeol could do was tighten himself against the lithe body, kissing the smaller’s exposed shoulder as he basked in the feeling that only Baekhyun could ever make him feel.

“I love you too, Baekhyunnie.”

 

Chanyeol reveled in the idea that Baekhyun had finally found his home with him.

 


	7. The Spoon

**The Spoon**

 

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun wasn't showing a lot yet, but changes have been obvious and Chanyeol had never been as happy as now, he thought.

The blue flower on Baekhyun's crown had only looked prettier and prettier, and this made the taller elf feel all bubbly inside because that meant that their little was developing well.

It hasn't been long actually since the elders had explained to his mate what really was happening. Baekhyun curled against him that one specific evening, small tears escaping his eyes as he pouted cutely, his pink lips gently trembling as he clenched onto Chanyeol.  
The tall male didn't know what to do because Baekhyun simply climbed over to him and stayed there. He seemed scared, and fearful. And it made Chanyeol's heart clench because maybe his little mate wasn't ready for this yet.

"Elders..." Baekhyun came out with a start, "Chanyeollie, is true? Is true, right? Little Chanyeollie and Baekhyunnie is growing in I?"  
It was only then that Chanyeol watched the smaller. Curled over on him, Baekhyun dangled his little legs and then he looked down to his tummy and placed a hand over the lower part of it.  
"Little-us you's there? Don't go mission okay?" He then muttered followed by a sniff.  
Only when Baekhyun looked back at him with crescents for eyes made him realize that the latter was actually happy-- overjoyed about their little blessing.  
"I's..." Baekhyun muttered, still smiling. He knew that the latter was having a difficulty in trying to know what word described him.  
"You're pregnant, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol helped him.   
And the little one nodded, almost too much that every forward of his head hit the taller's chest but that didn't matter. Chanyeol was okay because Baekhyun was happy over the fact that they were going to be parents soon.  
"I's pregnancy!" The brunet proclaimed as if the whole town was there to hear him.  
Chanyeol laughed.

So there they were at the meadow. Baekhyun stood in front of the waterfalls, staring up towards it with a gentle smile upon his face. His sprout is standing up straight on the crown of his head and the flowers on his flower crown seemed as though they were glowing out of whatever emotion the brunet was having.  
Chanyeol watched with his heart beating calmly in his chest. He watched, the beautiful image that happened before him as if though Baekhyun was communicating with the meadow.  
As though Baekhyun really did belong there once upon a time.

Baekhyun then began to sway his body, as if he was dancing a little bit. He swayed his head, and then Chanyeol noticed that the little one was humming as the sound flew over to where he watched.  
And when Baekhyun turned towards him, Chanyeol felt his face crumple in happiness, his eyes probably doing that sparkle because he sees Baekhyun rubbing his still-not bulging belly as if he was communicating with their unborn child as well.  
It made the butterflies in Chanyeol's tummy go wild.

A lot of their neighbors had wanted to see Baekhyun because honestly, the little one had preferred to stay in the comforts of their home saying that he didn't have anyone to talk to anyway. Rather, he didn't like talking to them because Baekhyun's heart still remembered how they treated Chanyeol when they were younger.  
Baekhyun would always defend him, though it is not needed anymore, saying "Baekhyunnie will not communication with bad elfs! Bad elfs say bad things to Chanyeollie."  
And really, who was he to force his mate to do something he didn't like? For the longest time that they knew each other, Chanyeol had never been one to force Baekhyun on things that he found disinteresting.  
The only elf that he's ever had around was Kyungsoo, and the human who crosses the portal just to come home to him-- The mate of Baekhyun's dad.  
Baekhyun's adoptive parents.

Baekhyun clambered towards their bed on his tippy toes. Chanyeol, being a lot taller than the other was, carried him on it with a smile upon his face.  
Baekhyun giggled as he held him by the waist and when he'd placed him on the bed properly, Chanyeol moved the brunet towards the other side so that he could spoon him. He should probably get himself used to doing this because once Baekhyun's tummy grows bigger, he'll have to have him sleeping this way. Explaining to him would make him cry if he did it out of the blue.

The night was young, and the owls are hooting. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun's head lift up, looking out the window.  
"Chanyeollie?" The brunet piped.  
The taller hummed in response, still holding his pregnant mate in the same position.  
"What is Chanyeollie doing?"  
"Spooning you. I want to touch little-us." He explained.

In a jiffy, the brunet got up, making Chanyeol shocked because he was literally pinning the smaller there with a bit of strength but he just upped and bounced off the bed like nothing.  
Chanyeol watched with a shocked expression as Baekhyun skittered towards their closet, pulling out his blankies and then when he's made a complete mess out of it, he says a "ahuh!" and then he was padding back to him with a look of excitement on his face.

Sitting up in bed, Chanyeol looked at the brunet with curled eyebrows.  
In Baekhyun's hand was a silverware-- a rare one actually and he looked at his mate with a confused expression.

"Spoon!" Baekhyun then explained.  
Chanyeol blinked a lot of times.  
"Jongjong brings spoon to Kyungie and Baekhyunnie because us is family, Jongjong say.

So here, spoon!" He offered.

Chanyeol smiled at the smaller, took the spoon and kissed him.  
"Thank you, Baekhyunnie." He said.

Baekhyun fell back in bed, face red and a lot of little yeees leaving his moist lips. Maybe little-us felt what he felt too.


	8. Concerned Baekhyunee

**Concerned Baekhyunee**

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun hopped off the bed with a hum upon his lips. The sun is shining and the birds are singing and he thinks that his flower crown will need the vitamin.

Chanyeol’s snoozing right beside him, and because the tall elf seems to be very tired, he doesn’t bother to wake up his mate.

He’ll just be out for a while anyway, so there’s nothing wrong with that!

Struggling out of the bed and hanging onto its edges to reach the floor with his tippy toes, the pregnant little elf drags his small blankie with him towards the closet to get out a fresh set of clothes. He’ll be taking them with him to the meadow.

  
Baekhyun reaches for the knob of the closet and pulls it open. His blankies are folded neatly, piled in one corner. He could also see that his own clothes have been moved to the lower shelf, whilst he knows that Chanyeol’s are on the top area, it somehow makes him pout that they’re on different shelves.

Shouldn’t their clothes be piled side by side like how they’re always together? With a sigh, the little brunet pulls out his clothes messily. It makes his eyes bulge when he sees the mess he makes, but quickly rolls the fabric into his tiny arms, hanging his blankie over his shoulder to make a run for it.

Maybe if Chanyeol sees him, he will get angry and he doesn’t want that.

So run off did the petite elf went, holding onto his flower crown with one hand, while his new clothing is wrapped onto his other arm, pink blankie hanging around his neck. He probably looked like a running cloth ball, but that’s okay. 

  
There aren’t much people outside that morning. It was still early but Baekhyun has already thought about going out. He wants to go take a bath at the meadow all because his clothes are already having small brown spots of dirt.

He remembers how Kyungsoo told him to always stay neat, so that he can shine and shine and shine~ 

Jongin also told him that it is very refreshing to be clean every day. 

With his parents gone, he wants to be able to take care of himself and that is what he’s planning to do at the moment.

  
The grass is tickly under his feet. Baekhyun smiles as he walks and slowly speeds up. He doesn’t really know why but it’s really fun like this, the sun is shining but the wind is blowing happily as though it is asking him to play with them, so he does.

Baekhyun laughs as he goes faster and faster, the wind brushing through his face as he makes his way to the meadow.

But what he doesn’t see is a tiny rock that trips him, his heart jumping with a thump because he falls face-first against the soil, his chest suddenly aching like it has been anchored.

It takes a few moments before the little elf clambers to a seated position to analyse what just happened. He’s alone and he fell and it hurts. Baekhyun’s face turns from blank to worry and morphs that into an overblown shock because his hand instinctively moves towards the underside of his tummy.

It makes him gasp out, “Little-us?” he murmurs to no one but himself. 

With a deep swallow, the little elf was getting onto his tiny feet, and then he was tracing back the way he came from.

Baekhyun doesn’t realize it, but already, his sprout had fallen against his forehead and his eyesight is blurry with tears.

It’s the first time that Baekhyun’s heart wouldn’t calm down, the big wounds on his kneecaps going ignored.

  
. . .

  
Chanyeol has never expected what he woke up to: an empty bed.

Baekhyun had just been kissing him all the time last night when he gave him a new blankie, and he thought that his little mate would prefer to stay tied against him throughout the day.

It’s a beautiful day, so of course, knowing his mate; Chanyeol thinks that the elf had gone to the meadow. It’s Baekhyun’s favourite place, after their union, so he doesn’t really panic much.

Lying in bed to prolong the relaxation, Chanyeol only ever jumps moments and moments later, when he realizes that his hearing is as sharp as a knife as long as it came to the petite.

Chanyeol hopped off his bed in no time, hearing the loud cries approaching their little hut. It was enough to make the tall elf think that something wrong had gone.

With expectant eyes, Chanyeol watched the door slam open dramatically to present to him his beloved, crying big fat tears on a beautiful day.

It was just wrong for Baekhyun to be crying while the birds are singing.

  
The tall elf’s heart broke as he is presented with such sight. His little mate’s sprout had stuck, hanging against his forehead, and his hair is a mess. Baekhyun’s clothes are dirtier than he remembers, and his button nose and cheeks are a reddish colour.

“Baekhyun,” He calls, “what’s wrong?” The tall elf approaches his mate and kneels before him, scooping him into a hug.

But Baekhyun’s small hands stop him before he could even embrace him whole. It makes the elf wonder what had happened again.

“Chanyeolee,” Baekhyun sobbed, “Chanyeolee…”

The tall elf pulled the petite closer, encasing his chubby cheeks with both hands. Baekhyun’s lips were a letter n, and his eyes were bloodshot, tear tracks spread on his cheeks.

Chanyeol brushes them all away with both thumbs. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, I’m getting worried.” He muttered, kissing his mate on both cheeks after.

“Baekhyunee,” Baekhyun tried, but hiccups were preventing him from completing a word, “I’s fall outside…” He whimpered.

Baekhyun stomped on his feet, small fists shaking. 

“I’s fell! And… And Baekhyunee…”

“What’s wrong? Do you hurt anywhere?”

“I’s scared Little-us will go mission!” Baekhyun sobbed hard.

Chanyeol blinked a few times before it registered to him that the elf was looking out for their unborn child. It got him to stare at his mate, his heart warm with content.

From the looks of Baekhyun’s flower crown, their miracle didn’t seem to have been affected. The blue flower is still glowing there, symbolizing the state of their young one.

“Oh Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighed, hugging the elf more.

“Chanyeolee!” He stretched on, “Why you’s not worry?!” He laid out his little hands then, as if he were discussing a matter that the whole village will need to be concerned with, “Why you’s not worries?! Baekhyunee fault if Little-us is mission, you’s know?!”

“I know that,” He sighed and pulled the little one again. Baekhyun keeps getting out of his grip, “but you should really calm down because Little-us is okay.”

“Noooooo!!!” The petite declared, “Baekhyunee is hurted! So also Little-us is hurted! Why’s Chanyeolee not understanding?! Why’s Chanyeolee not angry at I?!”

To this, Chanyeol sighed and gave up.

Maybe he should show him again, just like the day that they found out when he was pregnant.

Yep, that’d be the only way.

Without a word, the tall elf stood up and carried the smaller.

It made the little elf gasp, and at the silence that followed, Chanyeol was thankful. 

  
His tummy was slowly showing its roundness really, and Chanyeol’s kept a good eye on his mate. With Baekhyun being the way he is, he’s known that his little mate goes with his nature more than anything. Chanyeol knows that their little one would be safest with him.

It’s just a surprise to him now, because after all the day that has passed, the petite had kept to himself about his thoughts on their unborn baby. Baekhyun had only ever asked him if it were true—he’s never really displayed this much of worry for its well-being.

  
Chanyeol has been worried a lot during the first few days when he saw the blue flower bloom on his mate’s flower crown. He didn’t really know how to go about it—he was only presented the opportunity when Baekhyun had fainted that he had to explain to him why it happened.

He knows that his mate wasn’t really as prepared as he is. He doesn’t even know if Baekhyun really understands what’s happening, but it’s only now does he realize that he does.

It’s in Baekhyun’s nature, it seems. It’s in his blood, to lean on familial ties, and care about loved ones irrevocably. Baekhyun’s heart is as pure as a newborn elf’s; he resembles The Elites’ way of thinking…

  
So as he walked out of their hut with his little mate hanging onto him, Baekhyun’s face hidden on the crook of his neck, Chanyeol kisses the brunet’s shoulder as they approach the meadow.

Chanyeol sets the smaller down by the edge of the calm, shining water.

“Look at your reflection, Baekhyunee.”

“No.” the boy shook his head.

“Please? How will you know that Little-us is okay if you don’t?”

“B-but…. I’s scared?” Baekhyun pouted.

Chanyeol kissed the pout away and made him look anyways.

  
And before his little mate could get out another set of tears, Chanyeol smiles instead because Baekhyun’s pearly white teeth appears, paired with his eyes becoming crescents as he sees a nearly fully-bloomed blue flower on the side of his crown.

“L-Little-us?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol nodded, “Little-us is okay.”


End file.
